


I Like Love, But I Didn't Mean This Much

by No7



Series: imsorryineverfinishanythingforgiveme [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae-centric, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No7/pseuds/No7
Summary: Youngjae planned carefully so that Valentine's would be the absolute best. So how did it go absolutely wrong?A.k.a. everyone loves Youngjae too much and the boy suffers bc having multiple people love you actually causes problems and sucks in rl.





	I Like Love, But I Didn't Mean This Much

"WAKE UP CHOI YOUNGJAE!!!"  
  
I awoke to my name being screamed into my ear by a very voice. I sat up straight in my bed, throwing off the skinny body that interrupted my sleep. He rolled onto the floor, grinning widely, hazelnut hair tussled.  
  
"Bam, must you yell?" I whined. "And you say I'm the loud one."  
  
"In my defense, that's Jinyoung saying that," Bambam retorted.  
  
"He says that about you too."  
  
"An irrelevant fact," he replied, sticking out his tongue before running off.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. We were in the waiting room before more performances. Jaebum was sleeping in a chair, Jinyoung reading, Bambam playing with Yugyeom, and Mark watching videos, probably Overwatch. With our Japanese comeback, it was chaotic as ever. I felt a cramp in my neck. I winced at the pain. Must've slept funnily. I wearily reached over to the table to grab my phone and scroll through photos of Coco. I usually was energized after resting, but I felt worn to the core. I didn't have Jackson or Coco, two of the best batteries in existence, and this comeback felt worse than usual. What I needed was something to be excited over.  
  
It came sooner than I thought.  
  
The door opened and our manager walked in along with the camera man.  
  
"Okay, everyone! We are going to be shooting a Valentine's video for all of the ahgases! Stylists, please do some last minute touch ups on them, especially with Bambam's hair," he proclaimed. My head shot up.  
  
"Wait, it's Valentine's?" I asked, my eyes intent on him.  
  
"Uh, yes," he replied, looking puzzled at my curious expression. I slowly began to grin widely, my energy being instantly replenished.  
  
"Well, geez, what are we waiting for?" I jumped up and immediately began to rearrranged my hair as best as I could.  
  
Valentine's Day. The day when crushes came to life. The day when dreaming about love under pink blossom petals is finally okay. Most importantly for me, the day when I could spoil my members with gifts and puppy like affection. I knew that most likely, the major celebration would happen the next day, when it was just us with no schedule. However, I could still prep tonight.  
  
The video was filmed without a hitch. The trip back to the hotel felt like 15 years, but we finally got there. Once the members were buried under their sheets and the room was cloaked in darkness, I snuck into the bathroom, bringing my phone. Turning it on, I began to brainstorm the gifts for each of the members. It had to be amazing. Finally, I made a final list.  
  
Mark - flowers (blue, violet, white), games, gaming night  
Jaebum - polaroid camera, cat and otter keychains  
Jinyoung - book certificate, bookmarks, scarf  
Jackson - earrings and cap (give when he comes back), sing Boom×3 (video call)  
Bambam - nice shoes, snake necklace, makeup certificate  
Yugyeom - book certificate, music note earrings, new headphones  
  
I sighed in satisfaction. It was a good list, although I would have to get up early to get all these items. With my excitement, I knew that it was a rather minor issue. I felt my feet bouncing a little, a giddy feeling in my chest.  
  
This was going to be so much fun!  
  
💗-💗-💗-💗-💗-💗-💗  
  
I woke up to my phone alarm going off. I reached over and turned on the phone, getting temporarily blinded by the light of screen.  
  
"VALENTINE'S WOOOO!!!" the alarm was titled. That's when I remembered. Today was the Valentine's celebration.  
  
I smiled a little and sat up despite my head being groggy and disoriented. I looked around. I was sharing a room with Mark and Yugbam while JJP had a room to themselves ("You know, parents need to have their romantic moments away from the kids," Yugyeom has said before Jinyoung chucked a book at him). Mark and Yugyeom were sound asleep, undisturbed by the dim warm lighting of the morning sun coming in through the heavy curtains. However, something was off.  
  
Bambam was missing.  
  
That's when I heard the sink water running. I looked towards the bathroom. I realized there was a sliver of light coming through the bathroom door, cast in a stripe on the dark grey carpet. Rubbing my eyes, I walked over to the door and cracked it open. I saw Bambam putting his toothbrush under the faucet, cleaning it after he had brushed his teeth. His teal pajamas loosely hung on his shoulders.  
  
I sleepily chuckled and waddled over to Bambam. Bambam looked up and saw me, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Youngjae-hyung! When have you been up early?" He exclaimed. I giggled and gave him a backhug, wrapping my arms around him, hands on his chest.  
  
"I wanted to get stuff to really celebrate Valentines, so I need to shop," I replied. I expected to hear him scream "EEEEEEW" or have him roll his eyes.  
  
"O-oh. Cool," he replied instead, his figure rigid in my arms. I frowned. He never stuttered unless he didn't know how to say something. He also for sure never missed a chance to be grossed out by affection.  
  
"What's wrong Bammie?" I asked, shifting over so that I was hugging his side so that I could see his face. He just stared into the sink, remaining silent. Were his cheeks . . . red? Well, I guess the hotel sheets are pretty warm, so if he just woke up, he could be warm, but . . . eh, that's probably it.  
  
"Mkay," I mumbled, letting him go. I smiled at him, although confused and shuffling away to get dressed while he finished up. "Let me know when you're done with the sink."  
  
It only took moments for me to finish up, for my excitement had started to kick in. Before I knew it, I was completely ready, my favorite sweatshirt on, black with a giant red heart with eyes in the middle, white stripes on the sleeves. A large black bag was slung over my shoulder, empty so it could carry all the gifts.  
  
"Well, I'll be off!" I shouted-whispered to Bambam, who was now in a black tanktop and skinny jeans. He smiled at me silently, but there was a mixed expression in his eyes that I couldn't read.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I turned around and reached for the door handle when suddenly, a hand with skinny fingers grabbed my wrist from behind.  
  
"Wait," Bambam's voice whispered, the breath grazing my ear. I turned around, wondering what the fuss was.  
  
When he kissed me.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
It was fast and brief, but he interlocked his lips with mine, the warmth sending a shock through my entire spine. My eyes widened.  
  
And then he bolted. Just like that.  
  
I turned and left, my body on autopilot. I walked down the streets, though I had no sense of direction. My brain felt filled with static, the world becoming glitchy and bright and confusing, voices mixing into white noise. I couldn't think straight.  
  
What the heck just happened?


End file.
